leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Furious Fists (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = | jarelease = June 14, 2014 | prevset = Flashfire | japrevset = Wild Blaze | japrevsetname = Wild Blaze | nextset = Phantom Forces | janextset = Phantom Gate | janextsetname = Phantom Gate |}} Pokémon TCG: ''XY–Furious Fists'' (Japanese: ライジングフィスト Rising Fist) is the name given to the third main expansion of cards from the English XY Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The Japanese release is the third of the XY Era. The set features Mega Evolution and Generation VI in the card game, along with debuting several Generation VI Pokémon that have not yet appeared in the TCG. Description Become King of the Ring! Trainers, step in the ring and fire up your ferocity for the Pokémon TCG: XY—Furious Fists expansion! Brace yourselves for a grand tournament unlike any before with Mega Lucario-EX and Mega Heracross-EX! And, as the competition intensifies, a host of Pokémon appear for the first time in the Pokémon TCG—each one eager to prove itself as a master of battle! With a team backed by brand-new Trainer cards to power up your Fighting-type Pokémon, your opponents will be left wondering what hit them! Information Furious Fists, and the Japanese equivalent Rising Fist, are the third expansions of the English XY Series and Japanese XY Era, respectively. The set continues to feature Mega Evolution as powerful and centers around the Aura Pokémon . The English Furious Fists expansion contains 5 Pokémon-EX and 2 : Mega and Mega . The expansion brings together the Japanese equivalent Rising Fist and several with over 110 cards in all. It was released August 13, 2014. Rising Fist features Mega Lucario, has over 96 cards and was released on June 14, 2014. The prerelease card for this set is Machamp. |Grass|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Grass|||1st Place Crosshatch Holo Petalburg/Fortree Season promo}} |Grass|||2nd Place Crosshatch Holo Petalburg/Fortree Season promo}} |Grass|||3rd Place Crosshatch Holo Petalburg/Fortree Season promo}} |Grass|||4th Place Crosshatch Holo Petalburg/Fortree Season promo}} |Fire|||Crosshatch Holo City Championships 2014-2015 promo}} |Fire|||Staff Crosshatch Holo City Championships 2014-2015 promo}} |Fire|||Crosshatch Holo Arena Cup 2014-2015 promo (December 2014)}} |Fire|||Staff Crosshatch Holo Arena Cup 2014-2015 promo (December 2014)}} |Fire|||Crosshatch Holo States 2014-2015 promo (March 2015)}} |Fire|||Staff Crosshatch Holo States 2014-2015 promo (March 2015)}} |Fire|||Crosshatch Holo National Championships 2014-2015 promo}} |Fire|||Staff Crosshatch National Championships 2014-2015 promo}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fighting|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} Lucario |Fighting||| exclusive}} |Fighting|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Darkness|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fairy|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Supporter|||Crosshatch Holo Fortree Season promo (June 2015)}} |Supporter|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Stadium|||Crosshatch Holo Sootopolis Season promo (September 2015)}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo ex|}} Heracross |Grass||Rare Holo ex|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo ex|}} Lucario |Fighting||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo ex|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Fairy||Rare|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo ex|}} |Dragon||Uncommon|}} |Dragon||Rare|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Grass|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Fighting|Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Ultra|}} |Water||Rare Ultra|}} |Fighting||Rare Ultra|}} |Dragon||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} Heracross |Grass||Rare Secret|}} Lucario |Fighting||Rare Secret|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||R|}} |Grass||RR|}} Heracross |Grass||RR|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||U|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||R|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||R|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||RR|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||R|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||U|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||U|}} |Lightning||U|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||R|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||RR|}} Lucario |Fighting||RR|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||R|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||R|}} |Darkness||U|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||R|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||R|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Dragon||RR|}} |Dragon||C|}} |Dragon||U|}} |Dragon||R|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||R|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Stadium||U|}} |Stadium||U|}} |Stadium||U|}} |Energy|Grass|U|}} |Energy|Fighting|U|}} |Grass||SR|}} |Water||SR|}} |Fighting||SR|}} |Dragon||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} Heracross |Grass||UR|}} Lucario |Fighting||UR|}} |} Pack artwork In other languages de:Fliegende Fäuste (TCG) es:XY (TCG): Puños Furiosos fr:XY Poings Furieux it:Colpi Furiosi (GCC) ja:ポケモンカードゲームXY 拡張パック ライジングフィスト zh:升力之拳（集换式卡片）